Time to Forget
by gracieux un
Summary: Voldemort has finally been defeated. But many lives were lost in the deadly struggle. Harry and Hermione turn to each other in thier grief. They both run away to college to escape their feelings. But can you really hide from destiny, dreams, and true love


_A lock of black hair fell across his forehead. She reached up and brushed it away before pulling his head_ _back down to hers. Sweat mingled with tears. Pain from the desired pressure surrounded her. Pain from the crying heart overwhelmed her. As their ecstasy grew, she opened her mouth to choke out a word, but it came out as a scream. _

"_RON!"_

Hermione Granger woke with a start. Her sweaty body was tangled amongst the chocolate brown silk sheets of her bed. She gazed up at the ceiling and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Beep, beep."

Sighing, Hermione rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock. 6:00 AM. Blinking sleep from her eyes she got up and padded across the room to the adjoining bathroom. She stepped into the shower at let the hot water wash over her.

"_Why can't I stop having this dream?" _She asked herself, _"It's been ages since…" _but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. As Hermione was rinsing the last remnants of shampoo from her hair, she heard the bathroom door open.

"Mione? You in there?" Her roommate, Jamie Kortland, called out.

"Yeah, be out in a sec." Hermione called back.

She slid out of the shower and wrapped a crimson towel around her body. Hermione ran into her room and pulled on her wizards robes. She walked back into the bathroom to see her roommate doing her makeup in front of the mirror.

"You ok?" Jamie asked.

"Of course!" Hermione replied. "What made you think I'm not exceptionally exquisite?"

"Hey! Enough with the long words." Jamie laughed. Then her expression grew serious. "It's just that I heard you moaning and thrashing around last night. Did you have some sort of horrible dream or something? Was it about Voldemort? Was it about R…?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione interrupted sharply.

"Ok. Fair enough. But you know; you can't avoid it forever. That's all I will say on the subject." The wonderful thing about Jamie was that she knew when to pursue the subject or just when to shut up. Hermione pulled her hair into a messy bun. Then she and Jamie left for their first class together.

_She stretched out her hand and pushed the fallen piece of hair behind his ear. Then she pulled him back down to her and eagerly explored the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Soft little moans escaped her lips. As their pleasure rose he heard her open her mouth and scream out a word. "RON!"_

A boy with jet black hair and sparkling green eyes awoke suddenly. He sat up and shook his head trying to rid himself of the remembrance of the dream.

Harry Potter was used to getting dreams that had him waking up in the middle of the night sweating profusely. However, they had all been about Voldemort. This one…. In his head he could still hear her screaming out Ron's name. It replayed in his mind over and over torturing him with the memory. Why? Ron was…had been one of his best friends. Why did hearing his name screamed from her lips effect him so?

Harry fell back onto his bed. He thought back to that horrible night that had started out so innocent.

"_Harry! Ron! Pay attention! I'm only saying this once." Hermione said sternly. She sounded like Professor McGonagall, but you could see the laughter in her eyes._

_The three were in the Gryffindor common room. The end of their seventh year at Hogwarts was approaching and Hermione was trying, without success, to explain the importance of adding a beetle bug to the recipe for Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world._

"_Will you two just listen? Do you want to pass the potions exam or not? You have to add a beetle bug because its natural particles counteract the negative side effects of the potion. Honestly, you are so immature." Exasperated, Hermione got up and started to leave the room._

_Harry and Ron immediately stopped what they were doing, which was drawing on a piece of parchment all the ways they could kill the Stupid-Evil-Ferret-That-Made-Their-Lives-Hell-And-Deserved-To-Die-And-Then-Be-Resurected-So-He-Could-Be-Killed-Again-Or-In-Other-Words-Malfoy, and started paying attention._

"_Wait! Hermione! Don't go! What did you say? Something about needing the bad taste so the potion doesn't work." Ron cried, scribbling furiously. _

_Harry looked at him strangely. "Why wouldn't you want the potion to work? That's just stupid."_

"_You're bloody stupid." Ron retorted_

"_No, you're…AHHH!" Harry stopped and doubled over in pain._

_Ron and Hermione rushed over to him._

"_Harry! What's the matter?" Hermione cried._

"_Something's wrong." Harry said, wincing in pain. "It's never been this strong before."_

_Suddenly his eyes glazed over. Then they came back into focus. "We need to get to the Ministry. NOW!" Harry said._

"_Why? Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked_

"_I don't know," He replied. "We just need to get there."_

"_We'll apparate." Ron said._

_All three had their licenses. They disappeared with a pop and appeared at the Ministry to a scene of utter chaos._

Harry was started out of his memory by a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called, distracted.

Dean Thomas poked his head in the door. "Come on Harry. We're going to be late for class. You know what Mad-Eye's like when you are late. I thought you were taking this Auror thing seriously. "

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Harry replied. He got out of bed, threw on some clothes, and ran a comb through his hair. That last bit was pointless because his hair was always untidy. He would have to reflect on the rest of his memory later.

Life at Casamia Institute of Magic was always busy. Students rushed to and fro, hurrying to classes so as not to miss a lecture, or studying last minute notes as they prepared for a test. Hermione Granger fit right in. All these other students obsessed with reading and eager to learn. As at Hogwarts, Hermione was considered the best witch in her year. She continued to get good grades, although the day Hermione Granger gets a lower than perfect grade on an assignment will be a sad one indeed. All in all, Hermione was perfectly happy. Or so it seemed.

Right now, Hermione and Jamie were in the Institute's huge library studying for a mid-term exam. It was more than four times as big as the Hogwarts library. Shelves lined the walls and stood in rows, towering up to the ceiling. Books filled every shelf and very tall ladders were needed to reach to top shelves.

"Hermione! Help! What's the answer to this question?" Jamie whined.

Hermione glanced over at the problem in question. "It was the rune that symbolized friendship. Other tribes would use it to negotiate treaties." She answered.

"Oh, right." Jamie replied.

Sheila Heart, Hermione and Jamie's other roommate and close friend, walked over to them. "Hey, girls!" She leaned closer, "So, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Sheila replied. "I heard you last night moaning and crying. Were you having another dream? Hermione, it's been months. You need to forget and move on."

"I'm trying!" Hermione snapped. "Why do you think I came here in the first place? Do you have any idea how far this is from Hogwarts? There are plenty of other colleges I could have gone to that are closer to home."

"I'm sorry." Sheila said. "I know how touchy this subject is and I'm sorry that I got you upset. I'll make it up to you though. Lets go into town tonight. We'll dance and have a few drinks."

"I don't know. We have a lot of studying to do." Hermione said.

"Come on." Jamie pleaded. "Lighten up."

"Oh alright." Hermione gave in.

"Yes!" Sheila and Jamie said simultaneously.

"Girl!" Sheila said. "We are going to have so much fun. We are in college now. We can do _whatever_ we want."

The three girls left together talking about freedom, dancing, and boys.

"Boon? "

"Brennum?"

"Daniels?"

"Freemon?"

"Grater?"

"Laster?"

"Potter?"

"Thomas?"

Harry and Dean rushed in just as Mad-Eye finished taking roll. His magical eye rolled in it's socket to look at them and then his whole head turned. He stared at them for a few moments. Then… he exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN COME IN HERE LATE? YOU"RE NOT AT HOGWARTS ANYMORE! THIS IS A DAMN COLLEGE! GET TO YOUR SEATS. And I want to see you after class.

Harry and Dean sat down quietly and took out their books.

"Ok." Mad-Eye said. "Today, we are going to start in project that we will be working on for a very long time so get used to it. Voldemort may be defeated but there are still plenty of dark wizards and even a few death eaters left. So, I'm going to put you in partners. Over the course of this project, one of you will be dressing and acting like a death eater. This person will use spells and whatever necessary to complete this act. The other partner will try to track down, subdue, and capture this "death eater". So, partners. Lets see. Grater and Boon. Freemon and Brennum. Thomas and Laster. Potter and Daniels. Get comfortable."

Harry looked over at Audrey Daniels. She was stunning with dark red hair and hazel eyes. She looked up, caught his gaze, and smiled at him. He grinned back.

A/N – Hey everybody. So that's the first chapter. This is my first time writing a story so pleeease review and tell me what you think. I know the first chapter is supposed to be the best cuz that's what gets people hooked, but I have some awesome ideas for upcoming chapters. And my totally awesome sister will give me good ideas too. She is an great writer and has some stories up already. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read the rest.


End file.
